Various proposals for energy supplies within Unmanned Underwater Vehicles (UUV) have proven impractical or only provide power in amounts limited to less than about 200 watts (W) at 2.2 Watt-hour (WHr) capacity. Fuel cells require large packages and substantial space for battery storage together with the demands of hydrogen logistics. Power tethers from central power plants limit vehicle range and deployment.